What Yuuko Does for Her Manga
by Saber Knight
Summary: To get a yaoi manga she wants, Yuuko disguises herself in suspicious attire and leaves Hideyoshi alone at home as she walks to the bookstore as the day turns into night. Getting pass four police officers, she has a brief encounter with Akihisa before hurriedly making her way home, only to find her brother in questionable attire himself.


**DISCLAIMER: Do not own Baka and Test or Gintama or anything related.**

Kinoshita Yuuko walked into her brother's room, going for his closet where rested one of the drama club costumes he had brought home (because she had made him). The costume in question had been for a pirate play they had put on some time back and this costume was the one they had used for the captain's. Normally, Yuuko wouldn't ever dress up in man's clothing like her brother dressed up in women's clothing. But today was special.

Why you might ask? Well, today was the day that a continuation of her favorite yaoi manga came out and she was bent on getting it. She, the second-year model student, couldn't very well be seen out buying yaoi manga could she? And if she made her twin brother go, he would just bring back the wrong manga or be mistaken for her. So, the only other option was to disguise herself.

She donned the black and gold-trimmed trench coat, the black pants, the boots, the gloves, the belt - the only thing she didn't put on was the eye patch that came with it. Instead of the eye patch, she grabbed one of her brother's hair bands to tie her hair in a short high-ponytail. Once she was finished dressing herself, she tried to make sure she had the manliest expression she could on her face before checking herself in the mirror.

Honestly, she had to admit that she looked more like a man than her brother in her current attire. Her facial expression was spot on as a pirate captain's. Although the outfit fit perfectly as a disguise, it was a bit suspicious. Hopefully she could pass herself off as a cosplayer.

As she was leaving her house, she saw Hideyoshi sitting on the couch reading his Shoujo manga that he got transfixed on after she dragged him along with her to the bookstore one Sunday. He noticed her leaving despite how focused he had looked. "Your going out dressed like that again, sis?" He asked her innocently enough.

Yuuko cleared her throat before answering in as a manly-enough voice she could muster. "Once I walk out of this door, I am no longer Kinoshita Yuuko. If anyone finds out I am me, I will pass myself off as Kinoshita Hideyoshi. Therefore, you are Kinoshita Yuuko when I step out of this door. If you endanger my identity, **I'll kill you**." Yuuko told him, making it clear that there was no way she was going to let people know that she, Class A's Yuuko, was out buying yaoi manga.

"Um... alright." Hideyoshi replied as he watched her walk out of the door.

* * *

Yuuko headed for the store, walking down the streets as the sun fell upon the city. Eyes were cast in her direction, but she easily ignored them as she made her way towards her goal. If she hurried, she could probably get pass the patrolling police officers before they took her time saying she was a suspicious figure.

What she didn't know was that she was passing only one of them when a different one from the usual one appeared in front of her, looking down at her with his narrow eyes. "Oi, you look suspicious."

Damn, it was Hijikata. The 'Demon Officer'.

"It's cosplay." Yuuko replied, hoping that her excuse would pass off.

"Hmph, cosplay for what? Terrorists?" In Hijikata's hand was a mayonnaise shaped lighter he kept twirling, something he was known to do when he was overly suspicious of someone.

"No, pirates." Yuuko tried moving pass him, but he moved to block her path.

Before he could say anything, Officer Okita appeared right behind Hijikata, startling the man when he spoke. "That's Captain Katsura, Hijikata-san. He comes down this way to the bookstore every other Sunday," Hijikata looked back at Okita, muttering something as he stood aside to let Yuuko pass. "to get boys love manga." Okita added with a sadistic tint in his voice.

Yuuko continued walking as Hijikata gave a surprise cough. With those officers out of the way, she just simply had to walk past Kondo and Yamazaki as they checked the streets for any suspicious figures. Other than them, there wasn't really anything other to worry about. Thugs knew her face because a group of them tried to extort her for money, twice. She had dealt with them swiftly.

* * *

She got to the bookstore, easily locating the manga she wanted and went up to the counter to pay for it. The cashier was an elderly man who didn't mind what kind of people brought what kind of books; someone who never gave her strange looks.

As she was turning to leave, she heard a familiar voice call out to the cashier. "Hey gramps!" It was that idiot's Yoshii's voice coming from behind her. She gulped as she quickened her pace. Unfortunately, she was not going to get away unscathed. "Oh! You're dressed up like Captain Katsura from-"

Yuuko didn't hear where he said it was from, her mind was wandering how there could actually be a Captain Katsura and how she could be dressed like him.

"He's my favorite character, you wouldn't mind if I had your autograph, right?" Yoshii had spun her around as he addressed her, his hands leaving her arms to dig inside of his pockets to get a pen and paper. When he looked back up at a stunned Yuuko, he caught sight of the manga she had in her hands. "I... didn't know Katsura liked that kind of..." His sentence trailed off as he continued to stare.

Not wanting to endanger herself anymore, Yuuko took off running. She passed the spot where Yamazaki was taking a break as he played Badminton with himself, pass the spot where Kondo stood on the job, and pass the spot where Okita and Hijikata were arguing.

* * *

When she finally got home, she breathed a sigh of relief, glad that she got out with no further incident. She set the manga on the counter as she took her shoes off, calling out to tell Hideyoshi she was home early. That was when she heard the gulp, his gulp.

There was only one reason she knew of to why Hideyoshi would gulp like that, and that would be because he knew he was going to get in trouble.

Deciding to try and act like she looked a little (Just so she could have a little fun in tormenting Hideyoshi this time around), she walked into the living room with her arms crossed and eyes narrowed. "Dearest brother, what..."

She was looking at her usual, at-home self.

Correction.

She was looking at Hideyoshi dressed up like Yuuko was when she was at home.

He even had panties on.

"S-sis... I can explain..." Hideyoshi whispered, undoubtedly fearing for his life.

**"Then explain." **Yuuko told him, wanting to know why he was dressed as he was.

"First off, these aren't your underwear," Hideyoshi had a blush on his face and before he could continue speaking, Yuuko had her phone out.

"Hospital?" Yuuko asked herself, seriously wondering if she should call them.

"W-wait! L-let me finish!" Hideyoshi cried out in desperation.

Yuuko snapped her phone close and glared at him as she waited for him to answer.

"I... I..." There were a few moments before he sighed, "I actually just wanted to be as like you as I could when you told me to be you."

"Oh, is that all?" Yuuko asked, giving him a smile.

"I-It's alright?" Hideyoshi asked with hope.

**"Like hell." **Screams of pain insured.

* * *

"Hideyoshi, you said those underwear aren't mine?" Yuuko asked her brother who was still laying on the ground as she sipped a cup of tea, having felt like drinking some after punishing her brother.

"T-that's why I asked you to come with me when I went clothes shopping." Was Hideyoshi's reply.

Yuuko took another sip, muttering one word as she did so. "Idiot."

**A/N: Just a short idea I had, nothing big. Anyway, the police officers are all from Gintama, and they are actual police officers. The costume was inspired by Space Captain Katsura and Kyuubei of Gintama, mostly Zura's.**


End file.
